October 31, 2018 NXT results
The October 31, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 17, 2018. Summary Nikki Cross and her brand of chaos opened this week's NXT, but this time NXT's Twisted Sister engaged in a fierce battle against former Mae Young Classic competitor Mercedes Martinez, who recently put on a classic against Meiko Satomura in the tournament's Second Round. Stepping inside the yellow ropes this week, The Latina Sensation carried that same energy, along with presenting a massive hurdle for NXT's Twisted Sister. In a true battle of brute force and unhinged aggression, the two brawlers vigorously (and visibly) pushed each other to their limits. When Cross attempted a sleeper hold, Martinez thrust her into the turnbuckle. When Martinez locked in a suffocating guillotine, Cross rattled her with a series of forearms. Both combatants put on a clinic, but Martinez, who appeared focused on sending a message to her fellow Superstars, looked like a shoo-in for the victory. Not only did The Latina Sensation hammer Cross with a canvas-pummeling spinebuster, but she also followed up with two backdrop drivers and a release German suplex. However, the onslaught only activated the chaos-craving Cross, who somehow recovered enough strength to drop Martinez with a neckbreaker and later down her with the Purge for the win. After the referee's three-count, Cross shared a friendly staredown with Martinez, before belting out an excited “That was fun!” The “fun” didn't last long, though, as Candice LeRae made her way out to the ring and grilled Cross about “messing with people’s lives.” NXT's Twisted Sister passed over the comments with maniacal laughter, leaving the ring only to walk into Aleister Black. The returning NXT Superstar, who was rocked with a superkick by Johnny Gargano last week, confronted Candice LeRae about her husband. The enraged Black had no time for a microphone, as he instead warned LeRae that he will make Gargano's career fade to black. Afterwards, NXT General Manager William Regal made it official by announcing Aleister Black vs. Johnny Gargano for NXT TakeOver: WarGames II. Following a frustrating loss last month, where The Mighty snaked their way to a victory, The Street Profits got a chance at redemption in a testy grudge match. As Shane Thorne & Nick Miller continued to flaunt the gold chains and party cup stolen from The Profits, Montez Ford & Angelo Dawkins kept it all-business in their heated matchup. Dawkins started things off, slugging Thorne with haymakers and holding his own against The Mighty's tandem offense. Once Ford stepped in, the action took flight – literally. Showcasing his incredible agility, Ford torpedoed his opponents with missile dropkicks and a spectacular dive over the top rope. But taking down Thorne & Miller is no easy task, especially against their underhanded maneuvers. The Profits found themselves in trouble when The Mighty caught Ford on the top rope for an alley-oop superplex. When it looked like a three-count for team Thorne & Miller was imminent, Dawkins rushed in for the save. Ford later capitalized on the momentum, reversing an attempted suplex from Thorne for a gravity-testing frog splash, all while Miller and Dawkins were sprawled outside the ring. By the time the referee hollered “three,” the party was on, as The Profits recovered their goods and celebrated among the NXT Universe. Oh, how The Mighty have fallen. After last week's mishap, the NXT Universe finally got to hear what General Manager William Regal had planned for NXT Champion Tommaso Ciampa at TakeOver: WarGames II. The Blackheart will defend his coveted championship against Velveteen Dream on Saturday, Nov. 17. The news drew the ire of Lars Sullivan, who made a destructive scene backstage following the announcement. As a result, Regal announced a match between Dream and Sullivan for next week. Highly touted NXT signee Matt Riddle made quite the impression in his WWE Network debut. As Full Sail Live turned into “Bro” Sail Live, with the entire house showering the NXT newcomer with his signature phrase, a challenging obstacle by the name of Luke Menzies waited for him in the ring. In a highly physical battle, the two competitors took it to each other, but Menzies’ signature style of bone-rattling offense couldn't contain the methodical and spry Riddle. The King of Bros lit up Menzies’ chest with a series of kicks that echoed like the crack of a whip. He then followed up with raining elbows and a senton splash before connecting with the Bromission that caused Menzies to tap out. As made clear by the “Bro” chants at the end of the match, Matt Riddle has officially arrived. Since jumping back into the swing of things last month, Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch have been on a rampage, drawing a line between themselves and the competition within NXT's loaded Tag Team division. This week, though, the bruisers-in-arms met a new challenge in the form of the high-flying tandem of Raul Mendoza & Humberto Carrillo. Where Lorcan & Burch's ground-and-pound style procured the duo swift success in prior matches, Mendoza & Carrillo slowed them down with their combined catlike agility. Mendoza dropped both Lorcan and Burch with a missile dropkick, which signaled a bump in the road for the brawlers’ comeback plans. Out of adversity, though, comes opportunity. Once Burch found room to capitalize – countering a running attack by Mendoza with a hip toss into the middle turnbuckle – Lorcan took out Carrillo with a jaw-shifting forearm, and the pair later sent off Mendoza with a double-team DDT for the victory. Fitting for Halloween or not, what was initially supposed to be a tag team matchup between The War Raiders and The Undisputed ERA's Adam Cole & Bobby Fish turned into a monster mash. While taking potshots at their rivals backstage prior to the match, The Undisputed ERA were attacked from behind by Hanson & Rowe – sparking an out-of-control brawl that spilled around the arena. As the battle sprawled outside the building, NXT North American Champion Ricochet joined the fray, fighting alongside The War Raiders. Once the Superstars fought their way toward ringside, Undisputed ERA were able to regain ground by exploiting their four-on-three advantage until, out of nowhere, chair-wielding WWE U.K. Champion Pete Dunne emerged to even the odds. Before the brawl could escalate, NXT General Manager William Regal stepped in to make the surprise announcement that The War Raiders, Ricochet and Pete Dunne will take on The Undisputed ERA in a WarGames Match at NXT TakeOver: WarGames II! Results ; ; *Nikki Cross defeated Mercedes Martinez *The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) defeated The Mighty (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) *Matt Riddle defeated Luke Menzies by submission *Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch defeated Raul Mendoza & Humberto Carrillo Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-31-18 NXT 1.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 2.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 3.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 4.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 5.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 6.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 7.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 8.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 9.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 10.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 11.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 12.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 13.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 14.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 15.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 16.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 17.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 18.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 19.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 20.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 21.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 22.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 23.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 24.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 25.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 26.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 27.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 28.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 29.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 30.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 31.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 32.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 33.jpg 10-31-18 NXT 34.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #324 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #324 at WWE.com * NXT #324 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events